¿Solo una pesadilla?
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Descansar era lo que necesitaba; pero los sueños a veces son extraños, despertando los peores temores y él ya sabe que no siempre todo lo que ves en ellos es una fantasía... (Historia hecha antes de Avengers 4)


**Hola a todos chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic de Ant-man, ¿Por qué?, simplemente me encanta este personaje :3**

 **La idea de este fic fue formándose mientras leía las teorías que han creado los fans sobre la cuarta parte de los vengadores y lo que podría pasar (*nervios*), así que una parte de mi quería de verdad colocar esta historia en la carpeta de Avengers, pero como todo lo escrito gira en torno a Scott encontré que sería un abuso de mi parte, por lo que quedara en Ant-man no más. En este fic metí tantos elementos he ideas que confieso que en ciertas partes la historia puede sonar confusa, pero espero que se logre entender, en eso ustedes juzgaran ;)**

 **En fin, sin crear más relleno, disfruten del fic :D**

* * *

A pesar de que la batalla ya había terminado, el resto del día no dejo de ser agitado. Claro, ya no tendría que usar mas el traje, por lo que aprovecho al máximo de rodearse de quienes amaba y de celebrar su libertad. Paso gran parte de lo que quedaba del día con su hija (disfrutando cada momento que tenía para compartir fuera de su casa con ella), con Hope (la cual después fue con su familia para pasar tiempo con su madre) y ya bien entrada la noche, volvió a su hogar para celebrar con sus amigos (tomar unas cervezas y conversar trivialidades los distraería del problema de la empresa al menos por un rato).

Se dice que cuando una persona esta ocupada en tantas cosas puede llegar a pasar por alto señales evidentes de su cuerpo, como el cansancio. Scott, quien había estado abrumado de emociones durante todo el día, empezó a relajarse recién cuando regreso a casa, y cuando iba por la mitad de su segunda botella de cerveza una fuerte sensación de debilidad lo invadió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, extrañamente familiar a la que había sentido hace dos años después de aquella batalla en un aeropuerto de Alemania. "Bill Foster debe haber sentido lo mismo" pensó mientras traba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, así como su conciencia en el presente. Casi lo olvido con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 2 días, crecer a esas proporciones gigantescas gasta demasiada energía en el cuerpo de un ser humano común, la última vez durmió tres días sin parar.

-o-

 _Los ojos color avellana se abrieron lentamente y la realidad ya conocida e incomoda lo golpeo. La vestimenta celeste, la dura cama, la habitación en confinamiento de la que no podría salir. Todo lo presente apestaba a sus esfuerzos en vano por hacer las cosas bien, así como su confusión por los acontecimientos recientes, recordaba a Stark interrogando a Falcon, a los vengadores peleando (mientras él estaba de un lado y solo trataba de cumplir con la misión); no le habían dicho que iba a pelear con otros vengadores, aunque bueno, tampoco es que el hubiera pedido mucha información al respecto, pero igual tenia sus dudas de porque estaban peleando entre si. ¿Por qué razones los otros peleaban?, ¿Qué había pasado a las sombras y que él y el resto de la gente ignoraba?_

 _Así que al recién reclutado se le ocurrió despertar – la voz en la celda de al lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, la voz del inconfundible Hawkeye saludando casualmente._

 _¿Por fin vuelves al mundo de los vivos Tic-tac? – al otro lado, la voz de Falcon haciendo una extraña pregunta._

 _Eso significa que yo gane la apuesta, Sam – Hawkeye sonaba con un aire satisfecho._

 _Si mal no recuerdo, yo fui el que dijo que despertaría hoy – Falcon le discutió al arquero._

 _Especificaste en la tarde, yo fui el que dijo que lo haría en la mañana – respondió el arquero empezando a discutir._

 _Ustedes son unos idiotas chicos – la voz de la joven Bruja Escarlata hizo acto de presencia – … ¿Cómo te sientes…? – una pausa de duda – … Scott, ¿Verdad?_

 _Bien supongo… – contesto Scott con cierta curiosidad, ¿Qué estaban apostando cuando despertaría?, ¿A qué se debía el repentino interés de la chica por su estado? – ¿Por qué estaría mal? – pregunto tentativamente._

 _Tal vez porque deberías haber despertado hace tres días – la voz de Falcon le contesto sus dudas, descolocándolo ante lo que sospechaba._

 _¡¿Que?! – exclamo Scott, ni siquiera podía decir que hora era dentro de su celda, ¿Y ahora le decían que habían pasado tres días?, no sentía que hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo._

 _Es cierto… – comenzó Hawkeye – Incluso los encargados de "La Balsa", que no son precisamente nuestros amigos, no pudieron ignorarlo… Después de que no despertaras con nada, te revisaron tus signos vitales y hasta tomaron una muestra de tu sangre… – Scott se arremango la camisa rápidamente para darse cuenta de que el arquero tenía razón cuando noto un pequeño parche en su antebrazo – Pero no descubrieron nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de tu bajo ritmo cardiaco, pero nada que fuera peligroso… En resumen, estas completamente sano, pero le diste un nuevo significado a la frase "durmiendo como tronco" – termino de explicar._

 _Ya veo…– comento Scott mirando nuevamente el parche todavía un tanto desconcertado, sabia que la formula para agrandar podía provocar agotamiento, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera recordara la sensación de la aguja que le extraía sangre resultaba algo preocupante para él._

 _Adivino que tiene que ver con lo que hiciste en el aeropuerto – Sam cruzo los brazos y se apoyo en la pared contigua – Fue impresionante, pero al parecer no es muy seguro._

 _Jaja… En eso tienes razón – comento Scott con una sonrisa irónica – Para una persona normal, un mal uso del traje podría provocar la muerte… o algo peor – recordó esas palabras exactas que Hank dijo, lo mas seguro es que ahora estaría molesto con él._

 _Normal ¿Eh? – dijo Wanda sonriendo amargamente mientras observaba su cuerpo retenido, si ella fuera normal como los otros 3, no tendrían tanto miedo de ella y podría estar en su celda sin ninguna medida de retención adicional (o ni siquiera estaría en una para empezar)._

 _Aquí ninguno es normal… – hablo Clint, como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando la chica – Sam vuela con un traje alado como si de un ave se tratara… No se ni como funciona, pero Scott puede cambiar de tamaño… Y yo he peleado contra alienígenas y robots dementes con un arco y flechas… – Wanda recordó lo que Clint le había dicho en aquella batalla en Sokovia – Hasta donde sé, nadie que sea normal hace alguna de esas cosas._

 _Wanda sonrió para si misma, tal vez estaba en una cárcel de alta seguridad atada de manos y la mayoría de las personas en la zona le tenían miedo, pero al menos no estaba sola. Sam y Clint estaban de su lado y nunca habían dudado de ella y el nuevo sujeto parecía un gran fan de ellos, la hacían sentirse menos extraña con sus poderes._

 _No era el caso de Scott, sin embargo, solo deseaba poder estar con su hija en este momento. Si fuera normal, o tal vez, si nunca hubiera accedido a participar en este lio ahora no estaría con la sensación de haber perdido a su hija, de nuevo. Aun si lograban salir de ese lugar, ¿Qué probabilidades había de poder estar con Cassie siendo fugitivo?, al menos logro evitar que el gobierno confiscara el traje, esperando que Luis lo recibiera sin problemas._

 _Lo bueno es que despertaste Scott… incluso habíamos pensado en que deberías ser besado como la bella durmiente para despertar – Clint sonrió maliciosamente – Hasta el momento, Sam estaba siendo el mejor candidato para…_

 _¡Deberían coserte la boca cerebro de flecha! – interrumpió Sam molesto. Wanda se rio ligeramente, Scott también se rio._

 _Menos mal que desperté antes… ¿O no? – Scott siguió el juego hablándole a Sam._

 _¡Tú también cállate Tic tac! – exclamo el hombre alado._

-o-

Pensaba que había olvidado eso, las conversaciones casuales con tres miembros de los vengadores no se habían quedado mucho en su mente. El tiempo en prisión paso bastante rápido, después apareció el Capitán para liberarlos, y Hawkeye y él se quedaron atrás; tal vez la mejor solución que alguien le había ofrecido alguna vez en la vida, el arresto domiciliario no era lo mismo que la libertad, pero el poder estar con Cassie bien compensaba todo aquello, aun si estuviera en un departamento de un solo ambiente atrapado por 10 años.

Ahora había logrado recuperar la confianza de su familia, había cumplido su condena sin mayores represarías (sin contar lo pasado en los últimos días) y hasta había ayudado a recuperar a la madre de su amada Hope exitosamente. Claro; no quitaba que todavía tendría que trabajar para volver a recuperar la confianza de Hank, que Woo igual lo seguiría vigilando y que el y sus amigos tendrían que esforzarse bastante para alejar a la empresa de la quiebra, pero comparándolo con lo positivo no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. "Definitivamente me gane el descanso" pensó sonriendo tranquilamente, finalmente cerro los ojos y divago en sus recuerdos sabiendo que no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien le hiciera algo durante su sueño.

~o~o~

Una suave brisa de verano movía ligeramente la hierba de un prado extenso, algunos árboles entregaban su sombra tan necesaria para evitar el calor, mientras las flores hacían que el ambiente tuviera un agradable aroma.

Ahí, debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles, se había sentado sobre una manta roja con puntos verdes para disfrutar de un picnic con las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Hope, el amor de su vida, quien le estaba ayudando a sacar la comida y ordenarla sobre la manta, y su hija Cassie, quien se encontraba jugando de un lado a otro con una hormiga gigante a unos metros del picnic. El lugar en el que estaban, lejos del bullicio de las ciudades, era acompañado por el agradable sonido de las aves y zumbidos de abejas, mientras se escuchaban las risas de la niña y los chirridos de la hormiga con la que jugaba no pudo evitar sonreír.

Este día se siente perfecto – dijo Hope mientras se colocaba un gran sombrero blanco para cubrirse mejor del sol – Mis padres deberían llegar en un rato más… Esta fue una buena idea Scott – dijo mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

Es cierto – respondió con esa sonrisa embobada que siempre colocaba cuando la miraba – Me costo mucho, pero finalmente logre sacarte de tu trabajo – sacaba otras cosas y las colocaba.

Si no fuera por ti, no tendría tanto trabajo para empezar – su tono sonó algo serio.

Lo lamento... – respondió bajando la cabeza – ¿Compensaría si te enseño mis trucos de mago de internet? – hizo un ademan con las manos, moviendo una cerca de su oreja y saco una carta, ella observo la carta y solo bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

Scott, eres un idiota – se rio ligeramente.

Debería guardar un dólar por cada vez que me dices eso, ahora tendría mas dinero que Tony Stark – dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Tal vez si no fueras tan bueno para arruinar momentos… – Hope busco profundamente entre las cosas, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba – Scott, creo que se me olvido traer el frasco con las especias para la comida – levanto su vista para ver a lo lejos – Creo que se encuentran allá cerca del cerco – dijo apuntando a la distancia una cerca de madera que dividía la propiedad en la que estaban.

Yo las voy a traer – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar el frasco.

Ten cuidado eso si – le dijo Hope mirándolo seriamente de nuevo.

Scott se volteó extrañado, pero decidió seguir caminando en lugar de preocuparse por lo que le había dicho Hope. La cerca no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, le tomaría un momento para llegar, entonces pudo ver el frasco debajo de ella; giro su cabeza un momento para ver a su hija, que estaba acostada sobre el tórax de la hormiga mientras la acariciaba, sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que todo estaba bien. Se acerco un poco mas y se agacho para recoger el frasco, lo sostuvo un momento entre sus manos, dándose cuenta de que este en cuestión no tenia ninguna marca y solo resaltaba por su color amarillo. Entonces, la tapa del frasco se abrió bruscamente y lo golpeo en la cara, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando un viento muy fuerte (que parecía provenir del interior del frasco) arrojo todos los fragmentos de especias en sus ojos, dejándolo por unos segundos sin poder ver mientras se limpiaba con cierto dolor en ellos.

Una mirada llorosa por el polvo abrió sus parpados, pero cuando su vista se aclaro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había visto al frente brevemente antes de que las especias saltaran en su cara, pero podía jurar que había visto algunos animales ahí antes, ahora no había nada al frente. Pero fue lo de menos cuando se fue fijando en el resto de las cosas; repentinamente, el pasto (que hasta hace unos momentos era verde y sano) se encontraba de un color café y estaba completamente seco (solo el pasto que se encontraba debajo suyo seguía como antes, lo que lo dejo más confundido), en realidad todo el ambiente se sentía árido, el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes y el sol iluminaba con un tenue naranja el área desierta, los árboles se veían marchitos y el sonido de las aves había sido reemplazado por desolador aullido del viento que soplaba polvo sobre su cara.

El estado de trance de Scott se transformó rápidamente en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que no escuchaba ni a Hope, ni a Cassie; se volteo para ver donde ellas estaban y se dio cuenta de que Hope se encontraba al frente de él, ni siquiera se molestó en pensar cómo es que había llegado ahí.

¡Hope! Estas bien… – comenzó a hablar, pero había algo raro en ella – ¿Sabes que está pasando? – ella solo lo observaba, sin moverse y con una mirada perdida, sin fijar su vista en el – ¿Hope?... – seguía sin moverse ni reaccionar, el paso su mano al frente de sus ojos, esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento, nada – ¡Hope!… ¡Dime algo! – exclamo Scott aterrado, ya le estaba costando mantener la calma.

Entonces fue cuando la mujer frente a el le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, Scott estaba comenzando a preocuparse, no entendía porque, pero la mirada de Hope se deformo en una amarga tristeza mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, finalmente su mirada se fijó en él.

Scott… – su voz se escuchaba vidriosa y extraña, como si hiciera eco en todo el lugar – Lo siento… lo siento tanto… – su voz se redujo a sollozos mientras cerraba sus ojos con impotencia.

Scott ya no podía aguantarlo más, abrió sus brazos para poder abrazarla y consolarla (aunque no supiera porque lloraba), ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando? ¿De qué se disculpaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?; sin embargo, apenas la toco, ella desapareció de su vista y se encontró con sus brazos abrazando a la nada, sus brazos temblaban sin que él los detuviera. La angustia que sentía, solo logro intensificarse mas cuando observo que el lugar donde estaba el picnic no había ni rastro de su hija, es más, lo único que podía ver a la distancia era el árbol donde estaban antes (que ahora casi no tenía hojas y se encontraba seco). Corrió hasta el desesperado.

¡Cassie! ¡Cassie! – grito mientras corría, pero no había señales de ella – ¡Cassie! ¡¿Dónde estás?!... ¡Háblame! – el ultimo grito reflejaba su dolor, su voz casi se convertía en llanto, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el aterrador silencio del viento.

El camino hasta el árbol parecía eterno, corría mientras lloraba por encontrar a su hija, pero cuando finalmente llego al árbol no había ni rastro de ella, y de nadie en verdad, parecía estar completamente solo en kilómetros, una lágrima salió de su ojo pensando en que le podría haber pasado a su hija.

 _Necesito que me ayudes_ ~ una voz que provenía de todas partes se hizo presente.

¿Quién es?... ¿Quién habla? – Scott miro hacia todos los ángulos posibles buscando el origen de la voz, cuando su mirada se quedo observando la manta en donde estaban haciendo el picnic hace un momento. Era diferente, ahora no había nada encima de ella y los colores habían cambiado; ahora estaban en una espiral de 6 colores, morado, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo y azul, también parecía mucho mas extensa que antes. Scott no sabia porque, pero esos colores le parecían familiares.

 _Ahora mi identidad no es importante_ ~ la voz se volvió a hacer presente, sonaba masculina ~ _Necesito que me permitas mostrarte algo_ ~

¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – reflejaba su miedo y duda con cada pregunta – ¿Tu eres el responsable de esto? – su tono se volvió desafiante, gritando al cielo.

 _No lo soy, pero conozco al que lo hizo_ ~ la voz sonaba tranquila, sin inmutarse por las preguntas ~ _Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo… si quieres evitar esto y volver a ver a tu hija tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga_ ~ parecía tener cierta urgencia.

Cassie… – dijo Scott en voz baja, observo una de sus manos en donde por un momento apareció el pequeño trofeo de "La mejor abuela del mundo", no sabia como es que había llegado ahí, pero sabia que algo tenia que ver con esa voz omnipotente, estaba controlando su realidad, por lo que no tenía más opción que confiar en ella, dio un suspiro – Esta bien, seas quien seas, te escuchare en todo – dijo observando al cielo.

 _Muchas gracias…_ ~ la voz agradeció ~ _Te voy a mostrar algunas cosas que parecerán extrañas, pero necesito que trates de estar en calma y mantengas tu mente abierta_ ~ su tono sonaba como las indicaciones de un doctor ~ _Ahora colócate en el centro de la manta, justo donde los 6 colores se unen_ ~

Scott siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y se coloco justo en el centro de la enorme manta. Apenas estuvo en el centro de ella cuando el suelo bajo sus pies repentinamente desapareció y comenzó a caer en un agujero oscuro. El agujero entonces empezó a emitir varias luces de distintos colores a su alrededor, como si estuviera flotando dentro de una zona llena de fuegos artificiales, todo el sitio le parecía conocido. Al verse a si mismo se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto el traje de Ant-man, se encontraba en el reino cuántico; las luces y el lugar de aspecto psicodélico empezaron a cobrar sentido, aunque todavía seguía sin entender la mayoría de lo que estaba pasando.

Una sombra extraña se acerco a el y en un segundo, todo se volvió negro de nuevo. El sonido ensordecedor de cientos de gritos de personas lo invadieron hasta que tuvo que taparse los oídos; entonces imagen de nuevo.

La visión era borrosa, pero podía ver a alguien tirado entre unos escombros.

Thanos está viniendo… – decía el tipo entre jadeos.

¿Quién? – esa voz parecía provenir de él, pero no era suya, sino la voz que le había hablado antes, estaba en el cuerpo de alguien más, como cuando soñó con la señora Van Dyne. Estaba siendo espectador de nuevo, en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

Las imágenes se volvieron demasiado borrosas para ver, se escucharon los gritos de la gente aterrada, entonces pudo ver claro nuevamente. Parecía Nueva York, pero una enorme nave se encontraba sobre ella, dos figuras de seres que no parecían humanos salieron de ella y comenzaron a hablar.

Disculpa, pero hoy la tierra está cerrada – se escuchó una voz muy familiar, ¿Stark? Pensó Scott, ¿Acaso estaba viendo el ataque de hace 6 años? y ¿Por qué?

La oscuridad se presentó, mientras escuchaba los ruidos que parecían de una pelea y después los ruidos de una nave. Sintió mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo durante un momento, casi insoportable.

Imagen de nuevo, se veía como un terreno extraño, como si se tratase de otro planeta. Había mas personas a su alrededor, pero veía muy borroso como para distinguirlas. Las escucho hablar, pero no entendía lo que decían, incluso lo que "el" decía no se entendía, entonces la imagen se aclaro y vio que quien estaba mas cerca suyo era Tony Stark.

¿En cuántos ganamos? – preguntaba, su mirada tenía cierto miedo.

En uno – respondía la voz.

La oscuridad de nuevo, pero rápidamente se aclaró, ahora un ser grande y morado lo observaba de lejos, nuevamente no entendió lo primero de la conversación, pero logro entender algo.

… Genocidio – dijo la voz mirando al ser.

Pero al azar, imparcial con ricos y pobres por igual – contestaba la criatura con una voz bastante profunda.

Oscuridad de nuevo, los ruidos de una pelea se hicieron presentes en su cabeza. Cuando volvió a ver, la criatura parecía sujeta por varias partes por varios sujetos, incluyéndolo a "el" mismo.

Está sufriendo – alcanzo a escuchar la voz de una chica que sonaba adolorida.

¡Es mentira! – la voz de un hombre exclamo con rabia, golpeando al ser morado, permitiéndole soltarse del agarre de los otros.

La oscuridad volvió, pero esta vez hubo completo silencio por unos segundos. Después nuevamente las voces.

Algo muy raro está pasando – se escucho la voz de la chica de antes.

¿Quill? – la voz de un hombre asustado.

Que pasa… – la voz del hombre que había exclamado antes.

No había otra forma… – la voz que le había hablado, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

… No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir – los sollozos de un chico aterrado, la voz parecía conocida.

Lo hizo – la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba rendida.

El silencio volvió, después volvieron las luces, los colores, el reino cuántico, de nuevo estaba flotando en el.

No lo entiendo… – decía Scott, sintiéndose todavía abrumado por todo lo que había visto, no lo comprendía, pero podía decir que no era bueno – ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto? – empezó a interpelar a la voz, que sabia que lo escuchaba – ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – no entendía porque esta voz, de quien sea, pedía su ayuda, ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasando o que significaban las imágenes que había visto.

 _Solo tienes que estar aquí_ ~ la voz no parecía muy clara ~ _Cuando todo pase, no lo detengas, no lo retrases, pero tampoco lo apresures, tienes que estar aquí cuando el momento llegue_ ~ ¿Cuándo llegue? ¿A qué se refiere? Pensó Scott, la voz continuó ~ _Debes entrar_ ~ la ultima palabra sonó como un eco que se alejaba en todo el lugar.

En eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Scott se encontraba al frente de su casa, sin el traje. La puerta se encontraba abierta y el cielo estaba grisáceo, fue cuando escucho una voz proviniendo del interior.

¿Papi? – animado tan solo por la palabra, Scott entro rápidamente buscando a su hija, ni siquiera se percato del tono ligeramente distinto en su voz. No la encontró en la planta baja, de hecho, no había nadie ahí.

¿Papi?... ¿Papi? – su hija hablo de nuevo y supo que estaba en el segundo piso, subió animado, deseoso de poder verla, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo por alguna razón y, en eso, finalmente la vio.

Sin embargo, apenas la vio su sonrisa se desvaneció; se encontraba al otro lado del corredor, observándolo con una mirada severa. Por un segundo Scott no la reconoció como su hija; estaba mucho mas alta de lo que podía recordar y su cuerpo parecía el de una adolescente, su mirada también parecía mas adulta, pero aun Scott estaba casi completamente seguro de que se trataba de su hija, y eso le hizo recorrer un escalofrío en su espalda.

Ca… ¿Cassie? – apenas era capaz de poder decir una palabra por el impacto de la extraña visión, de nuevo no sabia que estaba pasando, ¿En algún momento esta pesadilla iba a acabar?

Papi… - respondió la chica, casi sin cambiar la expresión inicial en su rostro - ¿Por qué me abandonaste de nuevo? – la mirada se fue entristeciendo.

Cada palabra de esa pregunta llego a Scott como una lluvia de flechas, sintiéndose quebrado y herido. ¿Qué la había abandonado?, no podía creer nada de eso, era como si su peor temor se hubiera materializado.

No… Eso no es cierto Cassie, yo jamás haría eso – su voz sonaba tan frágil, sentía que apenas podía contener el dolor intenso que crecía en su interior.

¡Si lo es! – exclamo ella pareciendo enojada, pero las lagrimas corrían por su rostro –… Te fuiste por años, nadie sabía dónde estabas… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – la chica llevo sus manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Scott no pudo aguantar más sus propias lágrimas, pero su instinto paternal lo domino antes que cualquier otra duda lo atormentara y corrió a encontrarse con su hija. Quería calmarla, quería ayudarla, pero no pudo abrazarla, porque ella le lanzo una mirada de desprecio antes de ocultarla de nuevo en sus manos, sintió miedo de tocarla.

Cassie… – le iba a hablar, pero no sabia que decirle; todo esto se sentía tan extraño y tan mal que apenas si podía pensar. Acostumbrado a agacharse para hablar con ella, no podía dejar de mirar que ahora ella era casi tan alta como el, por lo que solo bajo la cabeza para poder observarla a la cara y empezó a hablar, no sabia que decir, pero dejo que su corazón expresara lo que sentía – Yo jamás te dejaría, no se que paso en verdad… pero te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado… – su voz todavía un tanto llorosa, encontró consuelo al ver que ella bajaba las manos de su cara para verlo – …Sin importar lo que pase, recuerda que estoy contigo siempre y jamás te dejare de amar… – las lagrimas empezaban a cesar de salir del rostro de su hija y su respiración angustiosa de hace un momento se estaba calmando – Eres la mayor razón por la cual sigo y seguiré avanzando… Estaré siempre orgulloso de ti, pulga – su hija soltó una pequeña risa y eso hizo que Scott se aliviara un poco.

¿Papi? – le dijo ella observándolo a los ojos, el asintió colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija – Prométeme que evitaras que esto pase – en esta última frase, la mirada de Cassie parecía esperanzadora y Scott sabía exactamente qué decir.

Hare lo que sea para que estés bien, nena hermosa – dijo pasando su otra mano por la mejilla de su hija para secar los restos de sus lágrimas.

Entonces Cassie sonrió, como si se tratara de una aprobación y lo miro decidida.

 _Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Scott Lang_ – la que hablaba era ella sin duda, pero el tono de su voz era el mismo que el de la voz que le había estado hablando antes.

~o~o~

Un golpe de realidad y entonces, desorientado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, una tenue luz proveniente de un farol que se encontraba en la calle iluminaba ligeramente la oscuridad de la madrugada; las imágenes recientes de su ultimo sueño lo alteraron por un momento y, levantándose rápidamente de su cama, busco algo que le pudiera confirmar que fecha era, la visión de su hija adolescente todavía fresca en su memoria. Encontró su laptop en una mesa y la abrió, el aire volvió a sus pulmones al ver que el año no había cambiado, lo único diferente era el día y fue cuando empezó a recordar.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían rescatado a Janet, había estado durmiendo durante todo ese tiempo, igual que la ultima vez que se había hecho grande. Mientras su cabeza volvía a la realidad se sentó de nuevo en su cama, se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que de hecho las cosas en su vida seguían estando bien, pero por otro lado su pesadilla no fue una común y eso seguía teniéndolo ligeramente intranquilo.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué salieron los vengadores en ella? ¿Quién o qué era la voz que le hablaba? ¿Por qué vio a su hija de adolescente? ¿Eran recuerdos del pasado o visiones de un futuro? Juntando sus dedos en la sien trataba de mantener los detalles del sueño, para ver si podía contestar alguna de sus dudas. Fue cuando sintió un dolor en su estómago, se dio cuenta de que tenia hambre, era obvio, no había comido nada en casi tres días.

Aprovechando que ya faltaba poco para el amanecer se coloco su bata y salió de su habitación, pasando primero al baño para mojarse la cara y despertarse bien, quería estar seguro de que no seguía en alguna fantasía loca de su sueño. Mientras se estaba lavando, alguien le hablo desde la puerta del baño.

¿Scotty? – su mejor amigo sonrió cuando Scott lo vio.

Luis – respondió feliz de ver a su amigo.

¡Guau! Scotty, finalmente despertaste – exclamo alegre Luis dándole un abrazo, que Scott correspondió de la misma manera dándose ambos una rápida palmada en la espalda y separándose nuevamente – ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Tuviste algún sueño interesante? – la curiosidad de Luis, sumada a sus rápidas preguntas, de repente despertaron de nuevo las visiones del sueño de Scott, pero este se mantuvo tranquilo.

Jeje… Estoy bien Luis, aunque con mucha hambre – dijo colocando una mano en su estómago.

Ah sí, ese tal profesor Foster dijo que eso podía pasar – empezó a salir por la puerta de nuevo.

¿Foster? ¿Bill Foster? – a Scott le llamo la atención que lo contactaran.

Si, ese mismo… – dijo mientras salía del baño y le indicaba a Scott con la mano que lo siguiera a la planta baja – Después de que al día siguiente no despertaste, los chicos y yo nos empezamos a preocupar, yo estaba en el trabajo así como "…incluso le eche agua en la cara y no despierta", entonces Dave fue "oye, y porque no llamas a la novia de Scott, tal vez ella sepa", así que me contacto con ella pero no sabe tampoco, pero ella le dice a su padre el doctor Pym, que contacte a un tal Bill Foster que puede saber lo del traje porque lo uso en el pasado y el doctor Pym es como "no voy a hablar con ese científico mediocre que casi se lleva a mi esposa" y entonces llega la mama de Hope y dice… – pero Scott lo interrumpe.

Luis, Luis… – dice levantándole una mano en señal que se detenga – Por favor, acabo de despertar… ve al punto – justo en ese momento terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se dirigían a la cocina.

Si, si, si, lo siento – respondió con su clásica sonrisa ansiosa – El punto es que ayer vino Hope y tu hija a la casa y entre todos te hicimos esto – dijo señalando a la barra de la cocina.

En una bandeja había una bolsa con muchas galletas en su interior, junto con unos cuantos sándwiches, así como algunas botellas con líquido y al frente de la bandeja se encontraba una nota que decía "De tus amigos, Hope y tu hija Cassie". Scott sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto.

Ustedes son geniales – dijo tomando la nota para verla de cerca mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina – En serio Luis… muchas gracias, en verdad les debo una – miro a su mejor amigo alegremente mientras desenvolvía uno de los sándwiches y se disponía a saciar su apetito, sintiéndose muy afortunado por los amigos y familia que tenía.

No ha sido nada bro, ni me imagino lo que debe ser dormir tres días sin parar – dijo mientras iba y se preparaba su propio desayuno.

Durante un rato, el desayuno de ambos cayó en una conversación agradable. Scott sin duda estaba hambriento, ya que devoraba las raciones como un perro y en poco rato termino con todas las galletas que le había preparado Cassie el día anterior. Fue cuando en su conversación salió el tema de su hija que Scott se acordó de nuevo del sueño que había tenido y entonces se puso serio.

¿Luis? ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? – dijo Scott mientras se quedaba mirando la nota de la bandeja.

Claro amigo, cualquier cosa – Luis sintió el cambio repentino de tono en Scott.

Si alguna vez me pasa algo… si Cassie se queda sola… – dio un suspiro ante la sombría idea – ¿Puedo confiar en que tu cuides que ella este bien? – levanto la vista para mirarlo seriamente.

S-sí – tartamudeo Luis, extrañado ante la curiosa pregunta de Scott y la forma en que la pregunto – Por supuesto que la cuidaría si pasa cualquier cosa, pero… ¿A que vino esa pregunta? – su estado jovial de hace un momento fue reemplazando con preocupación por su amigo.

No lo sé, solo la pensé – respondió Scott, sin ser capaz de recordar todo su sueño.

* * *

 **El tema de los sueños siempre ha sido uno de mis hobbies, así que espero haber logrado recrear lo que suelen ser los sueños y como estos se deforman cuando te dejas dominar por el miedo.**

 **La chica que dicen que actuara en la siguiente parte como Cassie parece que todavía no esta confirmada como tal, pero ha dado tantas pistas obvias en su Twitter que estoy casi completamente segura de que aparecerá.**

 **No hay que ser brujo para saber quien se esta entrometiendo en los sueños de Scott y tome la idea de la película con la conexión que hizo Janet con Scott para que este recibiera información o pudiera comunicarla, me gusta pensar que en un futuro el podría usar esta "antena" en las futuras películas, pero dudo que eso pase, aunque siempre se puede soñar.**

 **La verdad no se si los ojos de Scott son de color avellana, solo se que viendo algunas fotos de Paul Rudd puedo decir que sus ojos se ven mas claritos a contra luz (casi verdes) y que se ven bastante oscuros sin la luz (cafés como los míos); se que es un detalle, pero igual lo pensé xDD**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y estoy atenta a sus comentarios :D**

 **Un abrazo**


End file.
